


Deadly Vitamins

by Zombie_Fanta



Category: Daily Vitamins (Wattpad Book)
Genre: 3rd person, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will go down with these ships, M/M, NOTICE ME SENPAI CLOUD MECHANIC, Slow Updates, canonverse, i own nothing, slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Fanta/pseuds/Zombie_Fanta
Summary: A spicy twist on the orignal daily vitamins wattpad sorty





	Deadly Vitamins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daily Vitamins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323325) by Cloud_Mechanic. 



I had been trapped in the elevator for roughly 15 minutes before I first started to feel a little bit anxious. When I first realized that the elevator had stopped moving and the doors weren't opening, my first thought was only, at least I have a real excuse for being late to work, now.  
The next 10 minutes were spent messaging my friends, letting them all know just how "disappointed" I was that I wouldn't be able to make it to work on time today. They sent their hopeful messages my way, and I thanked them in my replies.  
Eventually, I ended up sitting down on the floor, leaning against a wall with my legs outstretched in front of me and my phone in my hand. Only when my phone began to warn me about its low battery percentage did I begin to worry. How long was I going to be stuck in this thing? I did have to make it to work eventually, right?  
I told myself that when my phone died, then I would let myself become seriously concerned. Elevators break down and got stuck all the time, I reminded myself. It's no use getting worked up about it for no reason.  
twenty minutes later and with my phone now, I began to wish that someone else was in here with me. Being stuck in an elevator for 45 minutes is rather boring, I decided. If I had someone else in here to talk to me, I'd be a lot less bored and eager to get out.   
I noticed the camera after an hour of being trapped, right across from me in the top left corner of the elevator. It faced me directly, and I waved my arms weakly above my head from my position on the floor in an attempt to attract the attention of whoever was watching me on the other side.  
Has security been watching me this entire time? I thought sadly to myself. Have they known that I've been trapped here in the elevator, and chose not to do anything to help me?   
I inhaled a shaky breath and tried to hold back tears from falling. I just didn't want to be in this stupid elevator anymore.  
I slowly rose to my feet, slightly unbalanced from how long I had been sitting, and pressed several of the buttons beside the doors. None of them did anything, or even made a sound.   
I then began to jump. I jumped up and down as hard as I could, not even realizing that it wasn't a good decision in the long run, and that it probably could have gotten me killed if I hadn't stopped. I could only think about the fact that I could slightly feel the floor dip down with each jump, and I somehow convinced myself that I could make it move completely if I just continued to jump.  
I finally came to my senses and realized that it wasn't going to work after around 20 attempts. I lied down on the smooth carpetted floor, feeling completely exhausted and in need of some rest. When I finally woke up, the elevator was moving. It was descending, but in order to get to work, I needed to be ascending.   
I stood up and began to walk through the lobby and towards the front door. Many people asked me if I was okay on my way out, but I knew that they really didn't care at all. They didn't know what I was going through. I didn't say anything, and so I just kept walking. I made it safely back to my house, but by then it was already dark, and I still felt exactly how I did when I was trapped in that elevator.  
***  
My therapist nodded his head understandingly, but I knew that he didn't understand anything that I had just told him.   
"I see," He spoke softly, and began writing on a pad of paper that he kept carefully concealed from me. I began leaning back in my seat, feeling suddenly embarrassed and uneasy.  
"Is that a good enough visual representation, do you think? Did you understand what I was describing?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and feeling almost nauceous.   
He nodded his head. "Yes, I believe that I do."


End file.
